Hearts Of Fire And Ice
by BlackRose08
Summary: Inuyasha has been making nightly visits to see Kikyou. Little does he know that Kagome knows all about it. Kagome learns startling information about her father and her family history. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1- Fool of a Hanyou_**

Summary: Inuyasha has been making nightly visits to see Kikyou, but little does he know Kagome already knows about it. Kikyou tells him sooner or later he will have to choose, but what does that really mean? Kagome learns startling information about her family and her father in particular. Only three shards of the Shikon Jewel are left, all of which are in Naraku's possession. The time is coming for Sesshoumaru to fulfill the requirements allotted to every lord in order to keep the western lands. How is all of this connected?

_Even the coldest of hearts can be softened. Or that is what I had always thought…until now. Yet this chain of events has led me to believe it is possible that the coldest hearts are simply cold because it is the only way to lock away the excruciating pain-caused by what should be the deepest joy-Love.'_

"Kagome?" Sango asked softly.

Sango began to worry once again when Kagome did not respond for the second time. She had become increasingly distant the last two months. Sango continued to watch the raven haired woman stare into space.

"Kagome!" Sango spoke again, loudly. The girl's eyes fluttered and she finally focused on Sango.

"Sorry Sango…" Kagome said embarrassed.

Sango wanted so badly to ask Kagome how she was doing, but she bit it back knowing Kagome would talk to her when she was ready. Instead of bringing up the one thing on both their minds, Sango began to smirk.

"Is the heat getting to you Kagome? Do we need to start bathing in lakes instead of hot springs?"

"How dare you suggest such a thing! Besides…bathing in a big lake would mean we would never keep Miroku from spying!!" Kagome gave an appalled look.

"That is true. We barely keep him at bay as it is."

"Well I suppose we need to be leaving." Kagome said with a sigh, stepping out of the hot spring.

As the girls came into view, Inuyasha stopped pacing and walked toward them.

"It's about damn time!" He said impatiently.

"Shut up and let's go then." Kagome stated.

"Don't tell me to shut up wench!"

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground yelling a muffled, "What was that for?!"

Everyone simply walked ahead knowing their hanyou friend would catch up easily. Things had been quiet lately. Naraku was lying low, and Kagome now had all the jewel shards but three. After walking for about three hours they saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree up ahead and decided it was the perfect time for lunch.

"So what's for lunch today, Kagome?" Shippo beamed at her.

"I cooked chicken and white rice, and I also made brownies." Kagome answered while setting out containers of food.

The gleam in Shippo's eyes was unmistakable. Brownies were a favorite.

"Dig in guys!" Kagome said.

All but Inuyasha picked up their chopsticks. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's still hideous backpack to him and began rummaging through it. Not finding what he was searching for, he tossed it aside.

"You forgot my potato chips." He pouted.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched which did not go unnoticed.

"I'd take that back Inuyasha while you still have the chance. Just apologize to Lady Kagome now. I, for one, think this is delicious as always." Miroku said.

"Feh. She owes me the apology."

"You could try being grateful for once you baka. If you were you might get what you want more often." Kagome snapped.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha just apologize. Kagome cooked this just for us." Sango chimed in.

"I have nothing to be grateful for." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome began to gather up her belongings.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Going home. Sorry guys."

"Aww but Kagome you just got back a few days ago!"

"Sorry Shippo."

"Oh don't worry Shippo, Kagome isn't going anywhere." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, I am Inuyasha. I'll come back when you decide to be in a better mood. You have been rude all day."

"You're not going, that's final." Inuyasha stated.

"That's it. Sit."

Kagome took off back towards the village infuriated. With a little luck she could be back home by dinner. Inuyasha, however, was already catching up.

"Kagome get back here!"

"Sit. Sit! Sit!! SIT!!"

With that, Kagome heard the tell-tale thud of Inuyasha eating dirt. She had almost reached the village when he caught up again.

"Kagome we need to keep searching for Naraku!"

"Not right now."

"Why not now? We only need three shards! Then you can do whatever the hell you want!"

"Why not?! I'll tell you why not! I have been coming here for THREE YEARS Inuyasha. I am almost 19 years old, and I can do whatever I please. I spend more time in this era than I do my own. Do you ever think maybe I miss MY life? Do NOT order me around! You will get your precious jewel shards but not today!" Kagome shrieked now standing in front of the bone eaters well.

Inuyasha met her chocolate eyes as he grabbed her wrist. They glowed in the coming dusk with rage, and Inuyasha knew he was losing. Kagome was trying to wrench free but his grip was strong.

"Kagome just listen for one minute!"

Suddenly Kagome stilled leaving Inuyasha shocked with her sudden compliance. Then he saw them- Kikyou's soul stealers. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak and released Kagome.

"You'd better go." Kagome said beating him to it.

"Kagome I…."

"You what Inuyasha? We both know you are going to go to her."

"Feh. Don't make up my mind for me wench."

"Just go Inuyasha…" Kagome said now facing away from him.

"You just want me to leave so you can go home."

"Baka." Kagome whispered.

She finally turned to face him again with tears in her eyes and continued.

"Inuyasha, I am not stupid. I know every night for the last two months you have been going to Kikyou. So go. Leave me alone. Don't follow me. I will come back when I am damn well ready to."

With that, Kagome let the blue light engulf her. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded. He had thought he had been rather sneaky in regards to his nightly visits. Inuyasha knew he should go after Kagome, but what could he say? Before he could think on it more, Kikyou entered the clearing.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou smiled.

Inuyasha embraced the priestess. "Kikyou."

"Why didn't you tell my reincarnation we are together?"

"So you heard the fight huh? It…she already knows. I didn't tell her because I still need her. I couldn't risk it."

"Hmm…"

"Kikyou, I love you. You know that."

"As for my reincarnation…?"

"I care for Kagome as a companion, a friend."

"I suppose this arrangement is fine for now. You will have to choose in the end however."

"I already have chosen."

"We shall see Inuyasha. You do not know the entirety of what that means."

"I should go for now, love." Inuyasha said.

Kikyou touched her lips to his. "Very well. See you tonight."

Inuyasha took off to return to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Upon arrival he found three sets of eyes, all with murderous glares.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-Never Again**_

Kagome lay in her bath tub crying. 'Why? Why am I not good enough?' She asked herself for the millionth time. Yes, she had known of Inuyasha's secret meetings with Kikyou. They started two months ago and now Kagome was finally feeling all the pent up emotion ebbing out of her.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kagome had finally had enough, her curiosity burning inside her. Where did Inuyasha disappear to every night until the early hours of morning? Tonight she would follow him. Kaede had taught her much the past three years so when Inuyasha left, Kagome masked her scent and followed quietly. **_

_**Inuyasha entered a clearing and there she was. Kikyou.**_

"_**Kikyou, I missed you." Inuyasha said.**_

"_**And I you, Inuyasha. Please Inuyasha be with me tonight as life never allowed us to be. Make love to me Inuyasha."**_

_**Kagome felt her heart tear out of her chest. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou.**_

_**End Flashback**_

'I always knew it would be her. After all she gave her life for him. I wish I didn't have to see him all the time. I never thought love would hurt like this.' Kagome shut her eyes trying to block out all the painful memories. Getting out of the bath, Kagome stared into the mirror. 'I won't cry anymore. Inuyasha is with Kikyou not me. That's not going to change. I have to get over him.' She thought sadly.

Getting dressed, Kagome wandered down to the sacred tree. She remembered the first time she met Inuyasha. She remembered all of it. Inuyasha had increasingly made stupid excuses to leave the group to see Kikyou. 'But how is that new? He went to her even from the beginning.' Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't see her mother walk up.

"Is everything alright dear? You came home so early this time…" her mother said gently touching her shoulder.

"I don't know mom…"

"Is it Inuyasha again?"

Kagome nodded and sighed. She wanted to talk about it, but she just couldn't. Not to her mother, or Sango, or to kind old Kaede.

Her mother hesitated. This conversation had been long in coming; maybe it was finally time.

"Kagome…" The woman hesitated.

"Mom, what is it?"

"I love you honey." She hugged her daughter tightly. Talking could wait for another day.

"Dinner will be ready soon ok?"

Kagome nodded, contemplating what she should do. 'If I go back I'll have to face him…and if I don't, the Shikon Jewel will never be whole again. I'd let everyone down…' Leaning against the sacred tree, she closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the silence of the night.

-x-

Kagome had been gone for six days. The argument between Inuyasha and the group had left all feeling tense. They were just outside the village and had been for the last few days. Sango finally decided to break the deafening silence.

"Do you think Kagome is ok?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I hope so. I think after what Inuyasha has done we will be lucky if she even wants to come back at all."

"I miss Kagome." Shippo pouted.

"We all do Shippo. None of this would have happened if Inuyasha had simply respected Kagome. She might not have run off." Sango said with a glare at the inu-demon.

"It's not my fault Kagome is so damn emotional!" Inuyasha retorted.

That wasn't what he felt however. 'Damn it how did she know about Kikyou? So what if her leaving is my fault. She told me to leave her alone. Either way I'll get yelled at. I'll only hurt her more here. Kagome....I'm sorry.'

"Inuyasha…" Sango started slowly, "Just go get Kagome."

"Feh."

"Inuyasha. Go." Sango said trying to keep the seething anger at bay.

"She told me not to follow so shut up Sango."

"Since when has that stopped you? You didn't tell me that! Did you even tell us the truth?"

"None of your damn business." Inuyasha snapped.

Sango walked over to the tree Inuyasha was leaning against and slapped him across the face.

"Kagome is like a sister to me, so yes it is my business. If we are to EVER defeat Naraku, then yes it is my business. We can't do it when you chase her away all the time. We can't do it when we can't even work together anymore."

Sango, annoyed, hopped on Kilala and went to cool off.

Inuyasha sighed, he should have known Sango would figure out his lie.

_**Flashback**_

"_**What did you do?!" Sango yelled. **_

"_**You saw it all. She just up and left!"**_

"_**No she left because YOU insulted her!"**_

"_**She'll get over it."**_

"_**Is that all that happened Inuyasha?" Sango asked sensing he was hiding something.**_

"_**Well…no."**_

"_**What else then?" Sango asked exasperated.**_

"_**Well Kagome saw Kikyou's soul stealers near the bone eaters well."**_

"_**What?! You went to Kikyou right in front of Kagome? How stupid are you?!"**_

"_**Feh. I am not stupid wench."**_

"_**Well apparently you are! How long will it take for you to understand the way Kagome feels about you? You should have gone after her."**_

"…"

_**End Flashback**_

'What does she know anyways? Kagome can't possibly feel the same way about me Kikyou does. It's just not possible.'

-x-

Two weeks later

Kagome stood at the well debating. She knew she should go back. But could she?

'I can't run from my problems forever. Well here I go…'

Resurfacing in the feudal era, Kagome stepped into the clearing. Before she could take five steps Kilala appeared. Hopping onto the two tailed demon, she let her take her to the others. Sango stood wondering where Kilala took off to so quickly. Spotting them, Sango smiled warmly.

"Miroku! Shippo! Kagome is back!"

"YAY!!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome got off Kilala and smiled as Shippo tackled her.

"Kagome don't worry us like that again!" Shippo half scolded half cried.

"Sorry Shippo. I'll try not to."

"Lady Kagome how I missed you and your…"

"PERVERT." Sango yelled smacking Miroku before he could grab Kagome's ass.

"Why Sango are you jealous? I could grab your lovely ass if you would like." He asked innocently.

"Don't ruin Kagome's return." Sango said with a fierce blush.

"Are we ready to continue our search?" Kagome asked.

"We don't have to start-" Sango began.

"Let's go. Finish this once and for all." Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked still concerned.

"Yes, but one thing first."

Kagome leaned down and looked Shippo straight in the eyes.

"Shippo, honey, I love having you around. Sometimes you even remind me of my little brother. Where we are going is going to be very dangerous. You have grown a lot, and I know you are learning to take care of yourself. However, this battle with Naraku will be fierce. You haven't had enough training for this. Please Shippo, please stay with Kaede. For me."

"But….Kagome…." Shippo whined.

"Please Shippo. It would be much easier for us to fight if we are not concerned for your safety."

"Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise. As soon as I can."

Kagome hugged the teary eyed kitsune, then stood.

"Ready."

'The sooner this is over the better.' She thought.

When they made camp that night Inuyasha and Kagome still had barely spoken. Sango and Miroku wondered at the oddity. Kagome had been withdrawn since her return. Almost…'almost cold' Sango thought to herself.

'Almost like Sesshoumaru.' A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of the cold demon lord.

There was still another hour of daylight left when Kagome asked Sango to go to the hot springs.

"You know I think you made the right decision leaving Shippo. I'm sure it was hard to do."

"It was…but a battle like that is no place for him."

"You're completely right. I would have said something, but I really don't think he would have listened to anyone but you." Sango said as they reached the spring. After a moment she spoke again.

"Kagome, I don't mean to pry but what's wrong? I want to help you."

"Oh Sango…I have to do this on my own."

"Do what Kagome?"

"I have to get over Inuyasha."

"Kagome he may not realize it but he does care."

"Not enough…"

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I know he went to see Kikyou the day you left."

"You…don't know yet do you?"

"Know what?" Sango asked suspiciously.

All was silent a moment. Then,

"It wasn't just that day. Inuyasha has been seeing Kikyou nightly for the past two months."

"That bastard." Sango's blood boiled.

"Sango, don't. It's not worth it."

Sango could see the pain that still lingered in Kagome's eyes. She wanted so badly to take it away.

"Why did you return?"

"Because…the Shikon Jewel is almost complete. I have responsibilities. I won't let everyone down because of him. Once the jewel is complete Inuyasha can go wherever he wants."

"You shouldn't have to endure this Kagome."

"It's alright Sango. I have learned my lesson. There are other things to live for besides love."

"Don't say that!" Sango pleaded.

Kagome stayed strong through the entire conversation with Sango. She had made up her mind. 'I will not cry over Inuyasha anymore. My heart is sealed shut. No more pain.'

Days passed and still the hanyou and the miko had avoided one another at all costs. Inuyasha's nightly meetings grew longer. Sango decided it was time to take action. They could at least be civil.

"Miroku I need to speak with Kaede. Would you accompany Kilala and me? We can visit Shippo and give him an update too."

"Sure Sango my dear. Shippo is probably already bored with Kaede." He chuckled.

As the three disappeared out of sight an awkward silence ensued.

-x-

Well that's the first two chapters. Everything else will begin to come into play as the story goes. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- A Foot in the Door-Naraku's Sinister Plot to break up the Demon Council!_**

"Well I think I will-" Kagome began.

"Look Kagome I…" Inuyasha interrupted.

"You what?"

"I'm…I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Let's just put it behind us."

"Fine." Inuyasha said not missing her monotone voice.

-x-

"My lovely Sango how kind it was of you to invite me with you. Now if only you would bare my-"

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled smacking him.

They had just arrived in the village. Old Kaede walked over to greet them.

"Miroku, Sango, what are ye doing back without Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Those two still have not spoken to each other past a handful of words. We hope the alone time might bring them around. Although, Kagome _is_ rather determined." Sango informed her.

"Ah I see. Well ye are welcome to stay as long as needed. Those two are so stubborn this may take a long while to mend."

"I don't doubt that." Miroku answered.

-x-

Hours had passed and still the uneasy truce continued. Dusk was fast approaching.

"I'm going to go to bed early. See you in the morning." Kagome said.

"Goodnight."

Kagome awoke two hours later a bit startled. She had sensed something that had woken her. Sitting up she gasped.

'Oh great, I'm all alone!' She thought frantically.

Not ten feet from her was a giant…Inu-demon?

'I thought all Inu-demons in the western lands were silver…white…with magenta markings…'

Then curiosity took over. Kagome knew she should be paralyzed by fear, but the demon in front of her was beautiful. It was ebony black with deep indigo markings. It had piercing red eyes of a demon in true form. It approached her and Kagome struggled to keep her composure. It sniffed the air near her and then in a split second disappeared. A moment later Inuyasha came back into their camp.

'Did…it leave because of Inuyasha's return? Why would that be?'

"Everything alright here?"

"Yeah…strange dream." Kagome explained lying down again.

"Wait, why are you here Inuyasha?"

"I…well I'm not gonna leave you here alone all night." Inuyasha responded. Kikyo had not been happy about him returning early he thought to himself with a sigh.

"Don't do me any favors Inuyasha."

"I thought we were gonna put this behind us!"

"I was surprised to see you is all, and I can take care of myself." Kagome said with less confidence than she felt. What if that demon had attacked her?

At midday Sango and Miroku returned to the group with high hopes.

"Good morning!" Sango said with a cheerful smile.

"Morning, how are Shippou and Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Fine, just fine. No need to worry Lady Kagome." Miroku answered, walking up with a fresh handprint on his cheek.

"How was the night here guys?"

"No problems." Kagome answered smirking at the ever persistent monk.

"You guys ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"I heard a rumor Naraku may be west of here. Let's head that way." Sango said.

-x-

It had been a week since Kagome had returned to the feudal era. Her mother sighed. It was May now. Kagome's birthday was in about a month. The pressure, the urgency, to talk to her daughter was growing as was the guilt.

'How can I tell her? After all these years…'

Her mother, Mikomi sighed for the thousandth time when Kagome's grandfather entered the kitchen.

"Worrying will not make Kagome return quicker nor will it make this any easier."

"I know, Dad. How can I tell her? What if she hates me for it?"

"Kagome has been going to the feudal era for three years. What she has seen we have only read in books. We can only guess at what she has gone through. She may be stronger than you think Mikomi. You are her mother, and that will never change. Kagome has a big heart, she will not hate you."

"Maybe…"

"My daughter, have faith." He said with a loving smile.

-x-

Kagome's thoughts ran rampant in her mind. 'Was it a dream?' The picture of the large demon formed again and again. 'Maybe I've finally lost it!'

"Kagome, would you stop daydreaming! Stay alert." Inuyasha's harsh voice broke into her thoughts. As she was about to fall over a tree root, he caught her.

"Sorry…" She said with a light blush at her clumsiness.

-x-

"I have come to make you an offer." Said a deep voice in the woods.

"And I am to trust someone who's face I cannot see?" said Lord Koumori.

When Inuyasha had defeated Taigokumaru, the leader of the bat demon clan, Koumori had risen to the challenge of being leader. Since then the tribe and the nearby village had lived peacefully like in the days of Shiori's father. Shiori and her mother had finally been given the chance to have a peaceful life.

"Lord Koumori, is it not? The next meeting of the Demon Council fast approaches."

"Who wants to know? Show yourself!"

"Very well. Now will you listen to my proposal?"

"Why do you hide in the skin of a baboon?"

"A precaution of course. Is that not what the barrier of the bat demons used to be? A defense?"

"Yes, we were a force to be reckoned with. We still are. Do not think lack of the impenetrable barrier has made us fools."

"And what if I told you I could give you your barrier back?"

"How?"

"Shards of the Shikon Jewel. Even a single shard…"

"I know the tale of the Jewel. But why offer it to me?"

"Nothing is free. Do you remember a certain hanyou from one year and half ago?"

"The one who killed Taigokumaru? Sure. What was his name again?"

"Inuyasha. His name is Inuyasha, and I want him dead."

"If he was strong enough to kill Taigoku-"

"I understand your concern, however I shall give you the Jewel first. Just imagine the praise you would receive for killing the infamous half demon. I might also add that as the half brother of Lord Sesshoumaru he is next in line as heir to the Western Lands. With him out of the way, and Sesshoumaru's impending hearing with the council, the Western Lands may be up for grabs."

"And what do you get out of all this?"

"Watching Inuyasha finally die…and finally claiming what should have been mine long ago. A priestess named Kikyo."

"Well then…you have an accord…?"

"Naraku."

"Thank you for the information and the shard, Naraku. You shall see the head of the half demon."

"No thank you, Lord Koumori."

-x-

"Milord, as your assistant, I felt I should inform you as this lunar cycle comes to a close, we have only one left and then the council must meet before the following new moon."

"I am aware of that, thank you. You may go."

The young woman bowed and walked swiftly away. He began to address eight letters. One to each member of the council: Lord Ginkouzetsu of the Northern Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, Lord Kyoukan of the Eastern Lands, Lord Keibou of the Southern Lands, Lord Koumori of the demon bat clan, Lord Itazura of the kitsune clan, Lord Koga of the wolf clan, and Lord Kuromeru of the panther demon clan. The letter read:

_**Dear Lords of the Demon Council,**_

_**The time draws near for us to meet once again. For now I simply want to alert you to watch for my call. I am aware that this is to be my last term as leader of the council and keeper of the demon archives. My years are catching up with me. I will be paying each of you a visit soon, as is my duty. A curiosity has been brought to my attention. A possibility thought long dead. Watch lords. Watch for the Lunar Eclipse of the Full Moon! We have much to discuss if I am correct. **_

_**Till I speak with you again,**_

_**Saiki Higurashi- Leader of the Council**_

-x-

Several days had passed and still no sign of Naraku.

"Why don't we give it a rest?" Kagome asked, tired.

"I agree wasting needless energy will do us no good." Miroku added.

"Fine…only for a day or two." Inuyasha said reluctantly.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled upon their entry into the village.

"I've missed you Shippou. Are you being helpful to the village and Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"I sure am!" Shippou beamed.

"I need to return to my time ok? I will see you in two days."

"Promise?!" Shippou asked her, trying to be strong.

"Of course Shippou."

-x-

"Welcome home Kagome."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"How goes your travels my dear?"

"I don't know. Something odd happened this time."

"I trust you will find a solution."

"Yeah…."

Kagome headed up to her room planning on a hot bath. 'Wonder what his deal is today? Normally he doesn't ask me much about it…' Her train of thought stopped when she saw her mom waiting for her in her room.

"Mom? What are you doing in my room?"

Her mother smiled a sad smile while holding an old photograph in her hand.

"Kagome…I had hoped that this day would never come. I must tell you something Dear. Something that may change everything."

-x-

A/N- Sorry this Chapter isn't longer, I was planning for it to be but it took me a long time to put this together the way I wanted it to be. My next update should be sometime this weekend, if not tomorrow. If you're curious, I looked up Japanese translations to get my names-here is what they mean.

Koumori-Bat

Itazura-Mischief

Kyoukan-Ferocity

Kuromeru-Black

Ginkouzetsu-Silver-tongue

Keibou-Strong-one

Saiki-Wisdom

Mikomi-Hope


	4. Chapter 4

_**a/n: I am so sorry I am late with my update. I was kidnapped by my friends the entire weekend. Plus I had some double shifts yesterday and today. This chapter was pretty hard to write. I am not great with things like riddles, and verse, and such. Because of that, this chapter took me a long while. Plus figuring out the history….anyways thanks for the reviews so far! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4-The Eclipse Clan and a Prophecy Of Old**_

Kagome let the words sink in before taking a seat next to her mother on the bed. She noticed suddenly that her mother looked tired, aged almost. The worry was written in her eyes, her lips, the lines of her face, as if the entire world were suspended in this moment.

"Do you remember when you were little how I used to tell you Daddy had business far away?"

"Yeah…You said he loved us very much, but he was bound by something greater. You said he would come back for us one day."

"I should have told you the truth. Maybe I never did because admitting it would mean accepting it."

Kagome smiled encouragingly, waiting for her mother to continue.

"I…I met your f-father at this very shrine when I was only sixteen." Mikomi choked out.

"So the sacred tree is where you met your first love too?" Kagome asked.

"Yes…It was then that I learned of the Shikon Jewel and the priestess who guarded it although I never met her personally."

"You knew of Kikyou?"

"I....Yes I did."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Please Kagome…let me finish. You may ask all you want of me then." She said in a strained voice.

"Ok…please continue." Kagome said, heart racing.

"The feudal era was not the same then. As the years have progressed, clans of demons have slowly dwindled down to few. The clan that was one of the most interesting was the Eclipse Clan. Your- Your father's."

"My…father's?!" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Yes. I was of strong miko blood, and your father of a strong, rare demon blood."

"But that would make me a-" Kagome trailed off in shock.

"A half-demon. Yes. I used my miko powers to seal away your blood when you turned seven. I erased the memories you had of being a half-demon. I wanted you to have the best life possible. I convinced myself you would never need to know. Kagome, I am truly sorry I withheld this from you. Can you ever forgive me?"

'Me? A…half-demon? How is this possible?' Kagome's head was spinning. 'It just can't be. It can't. I am Kikyou's reincarnation!' Kagome's head seemed to reel still faster until darkness claimed her.

-x-

Upon reading Lord Saiki's letter, Sesshoumaru had thrown himself into the impressive library inside his mansion. He skimmed the titles looking for only one. He had been searching for days and was beginning to become rather irritated.

"Milord?" Rin called out quietly while looking down.

"Yes Rin?" Sesshoumaru answered sighing.

"May Jaken and I go out to the garden?"

"Very well."

'Maybe now I can get some peace and quiet. How can two little things make _that _much noise?' He thought resuming his search. He was in a room at the very back of the library where the most important documents were kept and the oldest by far. 'It has to be in this room.' All four walls were lined with books and scrolls. Shelves went through the middle of the room as well. The room may as well have been its own ballroom. Ready to finally give up, Sesshoumaru moved one last book and found a hidden switch. He pressed it in and a long narrow box was revealed. Inside was at last the scroll he sought.

_In the scarlet night or pitch black day_

_Their hidden blood awakens, this much is true_

_Little is known of the royal ones of old_

_Respect they gather, determination they hold_

_They keep the council, they keep the secrets_

_A time will come, there will be weakness_

_But do not worry, for one will come_

_And she will put old legends to rest, every last one_

_Priestess by soul, demon by nature_

_Could such a creature exist?_

_Night of solstice her powers shall descend_

_Let us pray full demon awakening is not her end_

'Was this meant to be found? It most certainly is about the Eclipse Clan, but it is not the history I hoped to find.' Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts and sniffed the air. 'Perfect timing.' He thought arching a brow. Putting the scroll away in the box, he tucked it inside his robes and exited the library. The grand staircase led down on either side of the door. Descending it, he came face to face with Lord Saiki.

"Welcome, Lord Saiki. I trust your visits have gone well?"

"Yes, although something does trouble me. I have already been to Lord Ginkouzetsu's, Lord Koga's, and Lord Koumori's. Come, we have much to speak of tonight."

"Let us move to my study then."

-x-

Kagome awoke to sunlight streaming into her bedroom. She thought back to her arrival last night. She had arrived early evening, maybe 7 pm. The confusion came flooding back and her head felt heavy. Kagome groaned and looked at the clock which read 12:00 pm. 'did I really sleep that long?!' Before she could scramble downstairs her mother came in with breakfast for her.

"Good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry. You passed out last night Kagome. I made your favorite."

"Thanks mom. I'm so sorry I worried you."

"How do you feel?"

"A little better."

"Good. Why don't you eat and get dressed. When you are ready to talk let me know."

"Ok, I will. But Mom? Please don't beat yourself up. We will get through this. I could never hate you."

Mikomi smiled a weak smile and walked out. Kagome walked outside an hour later and sat at the base of the sacred tree with her mother. Both women remained silent lost in memories. After a moment, Kagome broke the silence.

"So, how is it that you met father? How could he cross the well? "

"The Eclipse Clan was like royalty. The magic in their blood is strong. Were your blood not sealed, you too could cross freely with or without jewel shards. I thought I had strayed into a dream. Your father was seriously injured fighting a demon. He jumped down the well and was surprised to find himself here. He made it to the tree, where I found him. I tended to his wounds and I guess you could say that's how we fell in love."

"Wow…then Inutaisho…what were they? The clan Inuyasha is from? Have you been to the feudal era?"

Her mother smiled warmly. "Inutaisho and his family are known as The Crescents. They were like the right hand to the Eclipse Clan. Long ago the two were very close, almost inseparable. As for me, I saw the feudal era just once."

"Wow…"

"Kagome, I must tell you. Your demon blood will awaken soon."

"I thought it was sealed?"

"It was….is….but on your birthday, night of the summer solstice, there will be a lunar eclipse. We are long over-do for one. On this night when the moon turns red, demon blood is most potent. You may even be able to turn full-demon. That is the curse of the clan, even those of demon descent right off the bat, will not experience their full powers until the night of an eclipse. Even if that were not the case, my seal could not last forever. My powers have faded with the years."

"How is that possible? Even with a strong father, how could I become full-demon?"

"It is rare, certainly. It has happened before however, long ago before even your father's time. At least that is what I was told. When you are talking about possibly the strongest clan besides of maybe the dragons, do not underestimate the power of blood."

Kagome thought for a moment then continued with her questions.

"Is father still alive then?" She asked with a small ray of hope.

"No, my daughter. Your father died defending Inuyasha in a very grave battle. He promised Inutaisho before his untimely death that as long as he was alive he would look after Inutaisho's family. Inuyasha was already seriously injured fighting a snake demon that was after a priestess, I can only assume Kikyou. Your father took the demon down, but the venom was too potent. It had already gotten into his blood stream. I still remember the day I heard the news."

_**Flashback**_

_**Saiki came through the well with a grave face. It had been days since Souretsu had been home. Mikomi knew something wasn't right even before seeing his grave expression.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Mikomi. He is gone." Saiki said choking back his own emotions.**_

_**Mikomi burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.**_

"_**He died defending Inuyasha."**_

_**She bowed her head, unable to think or speak.**_

"_**I wish I had more time to spend with you and little Kagome, but alas I cannot abandon my duties at such an important time. Please forgive me for asking but I must make an announcement. Will you allow Kagome when she comes of age to be the next heir-"**_

"_**No! Leave her out of this! I will seal her powers! She will not grow up like that! She will not grow up being accepted by neither race! She will not fight for her life everyday! Just look at what it's done to my precious Souretsu!" She screamed in rage. **_

"_**I will protect her."**_

"_**Like you protected him?! I will NOT have it!"**_

_**Saiki sighed and embraced the broken woman. This seemed to ease some of her rage. **_

"_**Then I will not argue the matter further. Kagome shall have a normal life."**_

_**End Flashback**_

"That was only the second time I had met Saiki. The first time was at our wedding where I met Inutaisho and his family. The only thing I can tell you is that he is a man of duty, but he is also a man of kindness. I have always wished I could apologize for that day. He is the leader of the demon council. Souretsu would have been his heir, what that may entail I am unsure. I do not know anything more- only that a warning in my heart grows."

"So, Saiki, my grandfather, he lives still?"

"As far as I know. You must find him Kagome. For when your blood unseals there are plenty who would hurt you, that much I know."

"Alright. This is so much to take in! How will I find him?"

"I do not know unfortunately. The demon council is extremely secretive. I know nothing of them. There is one last thing I can tell you. Of all the lords of the council there is one whom might be able to help you."

"And that is?" Kagome asked, already dreading the answer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

"But he hates-"

"I know sweetheart, you've told me many times. But he does not know who you really are nor does Inuyasha have to be with you. I do not know how he became the Ice Prince but please believe the Sesshoumaru I met was different."

"I should go, the others are expecting me back by tomorrow."

"Yes, you should leave tonight. There is only two weeks left. You must hurry."

"Goodbye Mother." Kagome said hugging her tightly.

"Be careful and come home safe."

-x-

Kagome climbed out of the well heading for the village. 'When your blood unseals there are plenty who would hurt you' Her mother's words played over and over in her mind. 'What do I tell the others? They will never let me go on my own.' Entering Kaede's hut Kagome found all but Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Hi!" Shippo cheered.

"Kagome ye are back early. Is everything alright?" Kaede asked.

"Hello Shippo. Yes. I am fine, thank you. Has Inuyasha left for the night?"

"I believe so. I have not sensed his aura nearby for some time now." Miroku said.

'Maybe I should leave tonight. If I am truly going to be in danger, I don't want them near me. Sango…please understand.'

"Sango may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course Kagome."

Kagome walked out of hearing range of the others and turned to face Sango.

"Sango, please understand that I cannot tell you much, but I need your support. I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you. Like a beloved sister. What is it?"

"I may be in grave danger very soon. All will be explained later, but for right now even I do not have all the answers I seek. All I can tell you is that the less conspicuous I am the safer I will be. Until this is resolved I cannot travel with you. I was hoping to borrow Kilala to gain some distance. If I wait, I will never lose Inuyasha, so I must leave tonight."

"I don't like this Kagome…if anything happens to you I would never forgive myself."

"Please believe in me Sango. The road would be much worse should I wait."

"Alright…When can we expect your return?"

"After the Full Moon."

"Be careful." Sango said, then whistled loudly.

Kilala, transformed, came charging up to them.

"Kilala, go with Kagome. Protect her ok?"

Kilala shook her head as if to say alright while Kagome hopped on.

"What will I tell the others?"

"Tell them…tell them to trust me. Tell them to be careful. I don't know what lies ahead, but I want those I care for safe until I am sure. Take care of Shippo. He will be disappointed."

"I will. Now go Kagome, while you still have time."

-x-

Souretsu-Brave

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

_**a/n- Sorry again for taking so long. **_

_**Chapter 5- Meetings**_

Kagome and Kilala had been on the move since last night. It was approaching midday. Kagome was exhausted but there was no time for that. They had to keep going. 'I know I'm in the western lands, but how do I find Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha said once the mansion is hidden to human eyes. Then again…I'm not human….I never was.'

"Kilala, if you know how to track Sesshoumaru, find him. It's probably a scent similar to Inuyasha."

Kilala made a slight growling noise but turned to the left a little. 'Even if I make it to Sesshoumaru…will I live long enough to be heard?'

-x-

"How are you old friend?" Lord Saiki asked.

"I am fine. I have many questions to ask you." Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

"Oh drop the tone boy; I've known you since you were a pup."

Sesshoumaru let the slightest hint of a smile form on his lips. The older demon had a glint to his eyes that was impossibly contagious.

"I apologize, Saiki. It is not often I meet with old friends."

"I too must apologize."

"For what?"

"I am afraid the time has come for you to fulfill your requirements as a lord."

"I see."

"By law, if you have not chosen an intended mate by the council meeting you must relinquish your rule of the western lands. So, you have been warned of the consequences. Do you have an intended?"

"I do not."

The old demon sighed. He had expected this from Sesshoumaru. It was a pity really. If he could just open up again. Trust in destiny to right itself. He was truly a great leader. Saiki was so wrapped up in his thoughts of the past he almost missed Sesshoumaru's question.

"Tell me something. In your letter you wrote to watch for the lunar eclipse which is half a cycle away now. What have you got up your sleeve? Souretsu was killed was he not? Leaving only his wife, Mikomi?"

"Not exactly. I look forward t0 seeing how this all plays out myself. The girl I found here most definitely had a faint trace of Souretsu's blood. My blood. There was a child. However Mikomi was against naming her as heir. I dropped the matter so as not to upset her further. I knew I would be the end of our line, but what could I do? I did not wish to harm what my late son loved so much. Mikomi sealed her powers wishing her daughter to lead a normal life. What intrigues me is how she is here now."

"You're not telling me something." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just say I got a tip from Lord Ginkouzetsu that you know this girl already." Saiki said with a wink.

"How is that possible? As part of the Crescents it is my duty to protect. How is it I have never detected the faintest scent of her?"

"Her mother's seal has only recently begun to weaken would be my guess. The eclipse is nearing. Every day she grows stronger. Her mother will send her your direction."

"I suppose she will. It is a pity she will have no familiarity with her _demon_ heritage. That makes it significantly more difficult."

"It is a pity, Sesshoumaru; you have come to hate _humans_ so. Mikomi enjoyed your company long ago. Do not pretend you didn't also enjoy her company." Saiki spat.

Sesshoumaru fell silent. 'The annoying thing about father figures? They have to go and act like your father!' He thought irritated.

"Was there anything else?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Just think about it. There is just one thing. I had a rather troubling visit with Lord Koumori."

"How so?"

"He seems to be preparing for something. He concerned himself with questions of your impending trial at our meeting. I felt I should warn you. Watch your back. I can't place it, but something is not right."

"I understand. I too have one last thing. Upon receiving your letter I searched for history in my library. I almost gave up, when I found this. Does it mean anything to you?"

Saiki took the scroll reading carefully.

"Where did you find this? This is old. Far older than anything I even possess."

"There was a box hidden in the oldest archive room."

"This is a prophecy. I am sure of it. I must finish my visits quickly. I need to study this. There may not be much time. Sesshoumaru, before I go, when the girl arrives…well be…..civilized."

Sesshoumaru cracked a huge smile that showed his fangs. Saiki shivered a little moving towards the front entrance.

"Never mind…" He muttered. Then he was gone.

-x-

Inuyasha walked at a quick pace with the others in tow. He was brooding, paying no mind to which direction they went. Kagome had been gone three days now. It had taken Kaede, Miroku, and Sango to restrain and calm Inuyasha enough to not go after Kagome. Right now everyone waited knowing the next person to set Inuyasha off….

And that's when he appeared.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up into the eyes of two demons. The older was male. He was tall and thin and had long black hair, and brown eyes that were huge. He felt very strong. The girl was of average height. Silvery blue hair fell to her waist. She had striking amethyst eyes and dark skin. Inuyasha sniffed the air. 'Wait…that's Shiori!'

"Shi-Shiori?! Hey!"

Inuyasha moved forward when the male spoke up.

"I wouldn't."

"Who are you?!"

"Me? My name is Koumori."

Inuyasha paused trying to think. He acted as if who he was should be obvious.

"Who?" Inuyasha had to ask again.

"I am the leader of the bat demons. A _lord_ of the council."

"So the bat demons are causing trouble again huh? So be it. Don't worry Shiori; I'll take care of this."

Inuyasha smiled pulling out Tetsusaiga.

"Very well. " Koumori put Shiori down while his wings extended. Inuyasha waited.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid?" Koumori taunted.

"Afraid? Of what? I defeated Taigokumaru didn't I?"

"And I am not him. Brace yourself Inuyasha!" Koumori flew at Inuyasha, but stopped short inches from him.

"What are you doing? Are you afraid? Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled.

Koumori remained silent. Inuyasha swung out at him impatiently, but Koumori dodged easily. Inuyasha backed away, and quickly spun around.

"Windscar!"

At that very second Koumori charged from behind Inuyasha lifting him into the air. His claws dug into Inuyasha's shoulders. Then, without warning Koumori dropped him. Inuyasha fell through the air. He pointed Tetsusaiga down hoping when it hit the ground it would take some pressure off him. It would have worked had he been closer to the ground when he fell. As his feet hit, he heard a cracking sound followed by a burning sensation in his left leg, then total numbness.

"You bastard!" He screamed.

Sango and Miroku watched on with Shiori.

"Are you alright Shiori?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but Inuyasha….he's hurt."

"He's not out yet." Miroku said.

Koumori repeated his antics with flying close then simply waiting. Depending on Inuyasha's impatience. Inuyasha was breathing hard. The blood dripping down his arms was a nuisance but not life threatening.

"It's like he is toying with Inuyasha." Miroku said finally.

"Do you think he has another motive?"

"He is succeeding. He wants to wear Inuyasha down."

Inuyasha struck out again, almost stumbling over because of his broken leg.

"Inuyasha! You have to calm down! This is exactly what Koumori wants! Think things through!" Sango yelled.

Koumori sent a ball of energy towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged and used his windscar again. This time a bright pink light engulfed Koumori.

"A barrier? I thought I destroyed your precious barrier! So what's it this time? A jewel shard?"

"And if it is?"

"Hand it over!"

Koumori chuckled and sent a huge ball of energy out.

"Backlash wave!"

The hit managed to land giving Koumori a gash across his face and torso.

"That's some barrier, Koumori. Sango, I'm managing fine! Just protect Shiori!"

"Die Inuyasha!" Koumori screamed releasing a third energy ball.

Inuyasha knew he didn't have time to escape this one. He dug his sword into the ground again. Gashes were all over his body. He was silent. A pulsing sensation went through his body, but still he did not move.

"This is not good." Miroku said.

Jagged magenta markings appeared on Inuyasha's cheek bones. His claws were elongating. Out of nowhere an arrow went through Koumori's wing. It singed and smoked as if he had been burned. He screamed in agony.

"This isn't over Inuyasha." He said flying away.

Kikyou appeared out of the woods.

"I do not expect a thank you. I only interfered because of my love for Inuyasha. If you would only put up with me for a short time, I will help carry him back to Kaede's village." She said to the cold faces.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. They both knew they would need help. They each nodded their consent.

"Sango stay back until we are sure his transformation has stopped." Miroku said.

Kikyou was the first to reach Inuyasha. He growled warningly.

"Inuyasha. It's alright. You're safe. Let me help you my love."

He didn't respond for a minute, but suddenly he collapsed.

-x-

Three days had passed since Kagome went in search of Sesshoumaru, and things were starting to get strange. Every time she tried to sleep dreams filled her mind. Her eyesight seemed to be increasing and she now felt a pull somewhere. To what she wasn't sure. On the sixth day she finally came to a gate, which a ways back had only seemed to be more forest. Tentatively she touched the gate and it mysteriously opened for her.

-x-

Inuyasha had been unconscious for three days after the fight. Just before dawn on the fourth morning, Lord Saiki himself arrived in Kaede's village.

"Lord Saiki, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Kaede asked.

"It has been a very long time Kaede. I have been told I may find Inuyasha here."

"Hai. Ye will. He is however unconscious I am afraid."

"What happened?" Saiki feared the worst. He should have been there!

"I do not know the details but if ye follow me ye can ask his companions."

Saiki entered the hut after the old woman but stopped short. His breath caught in his throat and his temper began to burn. Inuyasha lay on a mat with his still healing leg in a splint. The gashes on his shoulders had become light scars. There was another deeper near his abdomen. Little bruises were everywhere. Then his eyes found Shiori.

"Tell me Koumori isn't behind this."

Shiori looked down unable to meet his penetrating eyes.

"Tell me!" Lord Saiki seethed.

"I'm…afraid so." Shiori said quietly.

"I understand now. Damn it how could I have been so blind? Give this to Inuyasha when he awakes. I want you to stay here Shiori. I must go."

'Koumori I will personally rip you to shreds…'


End file.
